Tea is Good for the Heart and Soul
by Warriorlass
Summary: I was looking through videos and saw a According to Alfred and The Way England Loved France and I just had to make a fic based on them. It's FranceXEnglandXAmerica with a hint of PrussiaXFrance


_If you love something set it free,_

_If it comes back it's yours,_

_If it doesn't return,_

_It was never meant to be._

France laid; face up on his bed, visions of emerald eyes glittering at him, a precious cocky smirk, and the gentle look the blonde would give him, when he gave the young man a rose. France turned onto his belly and hugged the pillow, and whispered sadly into the pillow, "Damn you for leaving me…" A tear trickled down his face, and others followed as he buried his head into his pillow, sobs took him once more.

France's cell phone played the custom ringtone for England, Vanilla Twilight, by Owl City. France wiped his eyes, and cleared his throat knowing full well England wouldn't be able to see his tears; he answered it and with a confident voice that didn't betray his being upset, "Bonjour mon ami!"

"You bloody frog! Where have you been! The World Meeting started hours ago! Are you still sick?"

"Oui." France said.

"Doesn't sound like it you bloody wanker!"

"Just took some medicine, ran out to actually."

He could hear England sigh over the phone, "Would you like me to bring you some?"

"Would you?"

"That's why I mentioned it you daft git." England growled with sarcasm.

France smiled, he loved England's sarcasm, it added to the charm, he added in a pretty realistic cough.

"I'll be there in a couple of hours."

"Thanks England."

"Yeah, whatever." England grumbled, and then hung up.

France instantly regretted not trying to keep England on the line longer. He sighed and looked out the window again, it was sunny and a gorgeous day, at least it would be for most. But for him…no…it was a black storm with vicious winds and rain that was like ice shards tearing him apart.

Why should the sun shine with so much promise of happiness when he wasn't happy, he knew he could never be happy again? He had done nothing to hurt England; he had been faithful, always obeying England's every whim. He cleaned the house when England went out. There was nothing France wouldn't have done, if England had only asked.

He would've changed his entire life if England gave him a look that pleaded for it. France sighed, and an after sob came out of him like a hiccup and a cough at once. The pain of England's loss was so unbearable. He had already had multiple thoughts of…but he still had hopes that England would come back to him.

France had asked England why, when England broke up with him. But the response was something that France had never contemplated.

"_Why mon amoure! I love you!"_

"_Shut up Frog…I-I'm bored of you."_

"_Bored…?" _

_England nodded, "You're not fun being around anymore, and plus there's someone else I've had my eye on that is much more entertaining."_

"_Mon petit…"_

"_I'll see you around France, but we're over."England said and then walked away. _

_France saw him, the one he had been dumped for, America, the sweet little boy England had raised. _

_France blinked back tears and whispered in disbelief to himself, "England would rather have a child, than moi?"_

France had fallen asleep again, his body had cried so much, all he could do was sleep, and he had no energy for anything else. The front door knocked and he hesitantly got up and walked downstairs, he knew when England saw him, he'd look like a wreck, but he'd blame it on the 'sickness' not that he really was sick from a flu, but lovesick.

France opened the door putting his elbow to his mouth and coughed, he leaned his head against the door as his hair hung limply.

"Ugh, you look like bloody hell, what's gotten into you France?" England said with disgust.

"Sick, remember?"

England nodded, "Right, right. My apologies, anyways here's your medicine." England said setting the capsules on the counter.

France snaked his arms around England and buried his head in the crook of England's neck and shoulder, "Why didn't you say anything England? How was I boring?"

England gasped, "Is this, what this is all about?"

France held England's chin kindly, "You broke my heart, and I'm not ashamed to admit it. I love you still England. Just please answer me."

"I didn't say anything because I don't believe that people should change for someone…you were boring because you didn't fight with me like you used to. That's what I loved most about you, was how much fun we had bickering and bantering back and forth, that's the way I loved you. But when I finally agreed to go out with you, I changed and at first I thought it was fine, but then after a while it was dull. I can't say I'm sorry, because I'm not the one who changed."

"I see…then I'm sorry for changing to try and please you, but you could've said something or mentioned it before."

"I think it's stupid to change for someone."

"I think it's romantic that someone would at least try to, in order to please the other."

There was a still moment that burst into flame, a spark like the old days. England backed down and turned his head, "I'm sorry for not saying anything…but I'm with America now, and I love him."

"I understand…I don't like it, but I understand…can I have one last kiss?"

"That would be cheating on America so no, if you want one from me, you'll have to take it from me."

"Then there's no point, is there?" France sighed rheotorically.

"No, I suppose not…Well I had best be going." England said and pulled out from France's arms.

"WAIT!" France exclaimed and grabbed England's wrist.

England turned, "What is it frog?" He asked with pitying eyes.

"Would it be considered cheating if I asked for one last hug between two former lovers?"

England gave a small nostalgic smile, "No, that's normal."

He and France embraced each other warmly, and France let him go with a kiss on the cheek, forehead and then finally the hand. "You didn't cheat, and I didn't cross the line."

England chuckled and placed a comforting hand on France's cheek, France covered England's hand with his own, bigger one.

"France, just remember, you were my first, and that's all that should matter. And back then…before you changed…I loved you, I really did. But it's over now, so I have to return to my lover."

France nodded and kissed England's hand one more time and then reluctantly let it go. "Salut mon petit."

"See you soon France." England said with a smile and left.

France was at the bar with his best friend, Prussia, and the long haired blonde was drunk as hell, "I feel like shit mon ami." France moaned as he held an icepack to his head to cool himself down. Prussia sighed, "Vhy don't you go out vith someone else to get England to be jealous?"

"I would never go the cheater's route, that's an unfair trick." France grumbled.

"Vhat if you vere in love again?"

France scoffed, "I feel like I'm Romeo and you're Mercutio trying to get me to forget about 'fair Rosaline' or whatever. When, England is my Juliet."

Prussia rolled his eyes and set his cheek on his fist, "You really are a downer these days vhen you get drunk with me, it's been three months since England broke up vith you, and how long did you two go out?"

"Triple theirs." France said, as he banged his head lightly on the bar.

Prussia couldn't stand this pitiful display and dumped his beer on France. France bolted up right, "What was that for mon ami!"

Prussia grabbed France's collar and pulled him tightly to him and kissed him, "You damn idiot, you're so pathetic, if you vere really a man you'd fight America for England!"

Tears bubbled up at the corners of France's eyes, he turned away, disgusted with himself.

"Ugh! Damn it France! Ve're going to do something about this right now! If you don't do something now, I vill go over to America and punch his lights out and then I vill beat the living shit of England for doing this to you!"

That last bit pissed France off and he decked Prussia hard in the face, Prussia tumbled onto the floor, everyone watched these two friends in horror, Prussia lifted himself onto his elbow and then rubbed his face where France had punched him with a smile, "See! That's it! That's the strong country I know and love! That's the man I fell in love vith!" Prussia said and patted France's arms proudly.

France's face turned white with astonishment.

"Vhat?" Prussia asked suddenly.

"You-you love me?"

"Jah, didn't you know? Everyone knows I've been after you for ages."

France put a hand to his head and leaned against the bar counter in realization. It did make since, Prussia had always been there for him, through the thick and the thin.

"Wait…but then why are you trying to get me and England back together?"

"Because I treasure I friendship, and your happiness more than anything, if I can't have you as a lover, I vant you to be happier than hell, and I vant the friend I used to go out drinking vith."

France smiled and nodded, "Then let's go find England!"

Then suddenly a phone call rang, France answered it and England's panicking frantic tearful voice said through it, "F-France! Help me! Russia's after me! I'm locking the doors and windows as we speak! Help me! Can you get here as soon as possible?"

"Yes of course! Where's America!"

"I don't know! I haven't heard from him all day! I'm going to go call him again!"

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME YOU IDIOT! STAY ON THE LINE TILL I COME RESCUE YOU!" France snapped in anger.

"Fine, but please hurry! I-I'm scared!" England sobbed.

France turned to Prussia, "Russia is after England, would you please come help me?"

Prussia nodded with a big grin, "You know it!"

"We're on our way mon cherie! We won't let Russia hurt you!"

France and Prussia hurried into the car and sped away and the skirted to a stop and France banged on England's window. England tentatively opened the door and France and Prussia came in.

"I brought back up." France said as Prussia locked the door again.

France held England close as Prussia went to recheck the doors and windows. England held France with a suffocating closeness, clenching France's clothes, sobbing with fear into France's chest.

France stroked England's back, and hair, "I would never let anything hurt you. I swear."

England nodded, "I know you wouldn't." He whispered.

France smiled and kissed England's forehead, "Mon petit…"

England brought France's face down a bit and kissed him lovingly, wanting the promising comfort he knew he'd get from France's mouth. But France pulled away, "No, I will not allow you to cheat on America like this, I do not play the cheaters way."

England smiled but his eyes were glossed over with ocean-like amounts of water, "Who gives a shit about America…to tell you the truth, he left this morning because we got in a big fight."

"He what! Did he hurt you?" France exclaimed in anger and worry.

"No…he almost did but he didn't."

"I'm going to kick his ass!" France snapped and began to pull away to go leave and England pulled France back and wrapped his slender arms around France's neck, "No…please don't go…don't leave me."

France smiled again and scooped England up and took him to the sofa, and cuddled him. Prussia came back down, "Now that's the happy couple I'm happy of. You treat him good now England. Because if you hurt him again, I vill slip something into your tea."

France glared.

"Vell, England knows vhat I mean."

England nodded, "I won't hurt him again, I promise Prussia." 

Prussia nodded, "Good to know. I'm gonna go patrol so you two can have some 'quality time'." Prussia said putting it kindly.

The two blondes laughed and kissed, and made love to each other, this was their happy ending, and they couldn't want anything better. In the end, they found out America had hired Russia to scare England, and the two were scared shitless by Prussia.

And that's how this story ends, with two lovers, and how tea is good for the soul of the wine cellar and the heart of the wine itself.


End file.
